Gregory Jein
Gregory Jein is a science fiction model-maker and artist who has worked on several studio models and other artwork seen throughout Star Trek franchise as an independent contractor operating his own model shop "Gregory Jein Inc." Jein traces his professional connections to Star Trek as far back as 1979, when he built the exterior sets of V'Ger for . In 1987 he was employed by Industrial Light & Magic and worked on the construction of the six, and two feet studio models of the . In the same year he left ILM and formed his own company "Gregory Jein Inc." and started working for the Star Trek franchise. His greatest achievements are the four-feet built for later seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation, the recreated and Deep Space Station K-7 models built for . Jein received his first Emmy Award nomination for his visual effects work on "Trials and Tribble-ations". His work also includes: * * * * * * (second smaller studio model) * * * * * At one time some of Jein's work was commercially available to the general public. On 22 May 1997, Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures, opened the in Chicago, an attempt to emulate the merchandise store formula like the and . Part of its merchandise was a limited production run of twelve of some of Jein's models for Star Trek, casted by Jein from the same molds as the original studio models. The models chosen were, the 4-foot Galaxy-class, the D'deridex-class, the second (smaller) Excelsior-class, the Vor'cha-class and the Trials and Tribble-ations version of the Constitution-class. They were sold in the price-range of $5,000-$10,000 apiece and came with certificates of authenticity. The store was not a succes and closed down in 1998. It was the only time that Jein originals were commercially available. A photo of Jein was used in a prop piece of artwork, Benjamin Sisko's baseball card depicting Buck Bokai. When producers decided to do a story focusing on the character on the card, they made it a point to hire an actor who resembled Jein to portray the baseball player. As a fan, he wrote an analysis of starship registries for the T-Negative fanzine in April 1973 entitled "The Case of Jonathan Doe Starship", in which he matched known and assumed names of starships to the registry numbers seen in . This list of starships with registry numbers became popular among fans, and eventually this list was used for the FASA role-playing game sourcebooks. The list, or at least parts of it, also became 'de-facto canon' through its adoption by Michael Okuda for the official Star Trek Encyclopedia in 1994 and was eventually elevated to canon with the advent of "TOS remastered" in 2006 where Okuda applied most of the numbers to their respective ships. At least one of the registry numbers was actually seen on screen on the in . In 2007, Jein served as technical advisor on the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time", which features James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, and John Carrigan. Jein is a long time fan of TOS and he owns several original props from the series, including the original studio model of the . Gregory Jein Inc. staff Whilst operating "Gregory Jein Inc." co-workers were amongst others: * Larry Albright * Gunnar Ferdinandsen * Jason Kaufman * Bruce MacRae * Scott Schneider * Richard Slifka * Greg Stuhl Other projects Other projects he worked for include the War of the Worlds 1988, and TV movie and series, as well as the movies , Flesh Gordon, , , , , , , , and also on along with Denise Okuda, Christopher Lloyd, and Robert Ito, among others. Jein was nominated for the Best Visual Effects Academy Award in 1977 and 1979 for his work on ''Close Encounters of the Third Kind and 1941, respectively. He was also nominated for an Emmy for his effects work on the HBO mini-series Angels in America. External links * * The Case of Jonathan Doe Starship at TrekPlace.com de:Greg Jein es:Gregory Jein nl:Greg Jein Jein, Greg Jein, Greg Jein, Greg